narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiroi Kingu
'' "Don't take your eyes off this battle. Train your eyes to see what is currently un-perceivable, train your body to withstand that which is un-withstand-able, and focus your mind to think the unthinkable." '' Shiroi Kingu 白いキング(Shiroi Kingu) Is a borderline Ancient Shinobi From the Kingu Zoku. He was born just 20 years prior to the inception of the Hidden Village System, and has clashed with the likes of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Okojo Uchiha. He is currently the Daimyo of the Land Of Lightning. Shiroi has become known as Shiroi Honoo Hanshin (White Flame Demigod) for his connection to the Demigod Shamans and due to his skill in generating purifying white flames. He has also been regarded as Dai bosu (大ボス, Big Boss) as the leader of the highly militarized Land of Lightning. He is the grandfather of Ikkaku Kingu And the great grandfather of Yoshikotsu Kingu He is a member of the Kingu Zoku Appearence Shiroi is a physically intimidating man. Where at once his hair was long and black, it is now a dark gray, the centuries of life beginning to finally show on his battle worn body. Despite years of overall battle and warfare he is still in amazing shape, his unique chakra and naturally pure energy keeping his body in a constant state of high performance. The energies high yang properties sustain life for much longer. He has noticeable bulk, being much physically stronger than his grandchild and great grandchild. His gray hair is connected to thick gray beard, and he is often seen wearing a purple fur coat, with the gold fur of a Rajang. '' "A body blow? HA! You're half a century too early to be trying something like that on me BOY!" '' Personality A burly old man, Shiroi has lived many years, and has a sort of unfiltered wisdom. Although appearing rather monstrous and unsightly he actually has manners and is accustomed to aristocrat lifestyle and tendencies. He is somewhat happy-go-lucky in his old age, most of the fears of life having long left him. There is wisdom in him, though he is no fool. He can pick out the subtle evils of politicians or the weaknesses of shinobi with a simple glance and always seems to have a joke at hand. When speaking to enemies, his voice holds a bottomless conviction, and when projected, can stiffen an entire battlefield, or awaken a roar in his own allies. He is far from improper, but is still his own man wanting to do what he pleased on his time. He may invite himself into an establishment uninvited, or light a cigar filled with "Paradise Herbs" indoors, without a single care in the world. Most of what...or who he is is a deep mystery. He was born 2 decades before the Hidden Villages began, meaning he had seen the tail end of the clan war era, up until its final conclusion. He survived every great ninja war, and even participated in the Kinkaku Force during the time they finished off Tobirama Senju. He seems to have moved passed much of that, he always joking that most of his life is nothing but old fools tales. 'Abilities'